


Red Chrome

by forest_mumu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Brother Acquisition, Gen, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, Whump, headache, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_mumu/pseuds/forest_mumu
Summary: 40小时没睡，提姆头痛欲裂，出现了幻觉——一个带着红色头罩的阴影向着自己逼近。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	Red Chrome

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [red chrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066946) by [envysparkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysparkler/pseuds/envysparkler). 



> 我对泰坦一无所知，但没有放弃写这个脑洞。

已经很晚了。

真的很晚了。

晚到提姆不必去看时间，因为时间和生命如同虚妄，咖啡是唯一的真实，但——咖啡机坏了。

提姆盯着咖啡机上哔哔响起的出错提示，眼睛刺痛。难以抑制的灼烧感在脑子里炸开。疼痛、炽热、肿胀一阵又一阵，愈演愈烈。他的眼睛干涩，同时又像被黏住了——既合不上，又睁不开。

上次的任务失败了。提姆是唯一一个仅仅受了点轻伤的人——意味着他是唯一可以找出问题根源的人。那场来势汹汹的大火造成了几人骨折。现场不仅有氪石碎片，而且他们身处的整栋建筑轰然崩塌。这之后提姆拼命地调查当时的情况。

他感觉自己的脑袋似乎在一簇簇针尖上飘飘摇摇，饱受酷刑同时又游离在外。

要是他能喝杯咖啡，要是他能完成手头的报告书，要是他能睡个好觉——

提姆沉痛地盯着罢工的咖啡机，好像它会奇迹般地决定重新开始运作。

咖啡机哈哈大笑地对他吐舌头呸了声。

提姆摇晃着向前走了一步，咖啡机开始跳起舞来，但提姆现在头昏脑涨，无法逮住它。也许再等等，它就会慢慢停下来。它总会在某个时候睡着的，不是吗？

垫在他的脸颊下的桌面冷冰冰的，让折磨着他额头的灼热疼痛有所舒缓。他可以就这样闭上眼，然后——

不行。不能睡。在他查出自己哪里出错前都不能睡。其他队友受了伤，人人精疲力尽。必须是他去搞清楚问题所在。这是他的责任，是他犯的错。总是他犯的错。

桌子的木纹居然很柔软。

不行。提姆猛地抬起头，立刻疼得呜咽出声，他颤抖着用指尖住攥住脑袋，调整呼吸，舒缓这阵针刺般突然袭来的剧痛。他感觉双眼像被刺穿了，但这不可能，视野中只有忽隐忽现的轮廓——头顶的灯泡似乎决定要亲自折磨他了。

咖啡机站在那儿了，笼罩在阴影之中。它嘲笑着他，那金属的红色——有人在上面画了一只蝙蝠吗？哈哈哈，让我们一起来笑话提姆的咖啡瘾吧。

“蝙蝠~咖啡机,” 提姆轻笑，可立刻后悔了。支撑自己的桌子太凉了。“咖啡~蝙蝠机?”

一个低沉声音困惑地说：“操他的怎么回事？”

“哇，太棒了,” 提姆低语，“它说话了。” 所以幻听是出现的第七个症状吗？或第八个？睡眠匮乏是种痛苦——致愚蠢的身体和它愚蠢的日常需求。提姆好得很，他清楚得很，待他死后自会长眠，待他——

做完。他的意思是完成任务。他做完后会去睡觉的。尽管就现在而言，去死是更可取的选择。

他需要咖啡。他需要完成他的报告。提姆睡眼朦胧地抬起头来——

咖啡机又回到了台子上，恢复成了咖啡机的样子。可很不幸，它仍然闪动着出错提示。

也许他可以直接吃磨碎的咖啡豆? 那会有管用的，对吧？

提姆叹着气，挺直身子。第一步: 挪出椅子。第二步: 找到咖啡豆——天，提姆根本不知道咖啡豆被放在哪个橱柜里。他的队友们认为把它藏在他够不着的地方很有趣。

该死的高个子，或者会飞的混蛋。

咖啡机又回到了柜台上，但还有另一个发光的红色阴影立在桌子旁边——一个看起来像张人脸的头罩：发光的白眼睛，穿着件皮夹克和深色护甲，上面展开一只红色的蝙蝠。

提姆盯着那个身影，然后看向一样闪着光、一样红通通的咖啡机。

“它…… **增殖** 了？” 提姆迟疑地说。哪一个是真的？头罩样子那个上面没有出错提示。也许它运作正常。

那影子看着他，随着他的视线望向台子，又转了回来。“你认为我是咖啡机？” 它毫无感情地说。

它听起来不太高兴。或许它也不能正常运作。提姆叹息。桌子冰冷。他的前额滚烫。

哔哔几声电子音响起，一阵橱柜被打开又关上的声响，随后咖啡醉人的香味弥漫开来。提姆再次抬起头，换了个让头部被压得更紧的姿势，忍住抽泣。

面前出现了一大杯咖啡。蒸汽袅袅，打着旋儿缓缓上升。美味的香气飘向他——他的感官开始苏醒了。

等等。那不是他的马克杯。

“这不是我的,” 他盯着印有神奇女侠图案的马克杯说。他认识这个杯子。它被放在橱柜的最里面——因为没人舍得扔掉，但也没人敢碰。“这是杰森的杯子。”

等等。咖啡机是坏的。

提姆眯眼看着台子上的咖啡机，它不再显示出错信息，然后又转向那个红色的头罩，它比之前靠近自己了很多。

等等。幻觉可煮不了咖啡。

哦，天哪。提姆现在产生了咖啡的幻觉，闻着还这么真实。他的机能正式全线失灵了。

“讲真的吗，替代品? ” 红色头罩低吼，“你偷走了所有其他的东西，但却不打算动我的马克杯? ”

提姆呆呆地看着红色的头罩，大脑慢腾腾地试着解析语音、语调和语义。

**“杰森?” 提姆眨眨眼: “你为什么穿得像个咖啡机?”**

脑中隐约响起警铃，但提姆实在累得什么也应付不了了。红色的头罩越靠越近，红色的蝙蝠飞走了。

写报告，他提醒自己。要咖啡，他的大脑乞求。这都是是幻觉，蝙蝠侠咆哮着。

“哪儿来的蝙蝠侠?” 提姆疲倦地问。那红头罩往后缩了缩，迅速扫了眼房间。提姆不想见到蝙蝠侠，不能让蝙蝠侠知道任务失败了。

这是他的队伍，是他的责任，是他犯的错。

如果提姆一直失败，总是输，总是落后，他如何能作为罗宾保护蝙蝠侠呢？他需要变得更强。他需要做得更好。

只有弱者需要睡眠。他强过睡眠。他能超越睡眠。咖啡机坏了也没关系。提姆不会败于咖啡匮乏。

红色的头罩咔嗒一声松开了。嗯~~~杰森看起来年长了些，高了些。“你染头发了?” 提姆皱眉问道。他以前不知道这个男孩的眼睛是这样的绿。

“睁着你的眼睛，替代品，” 杰森直接说，提姆照做了——

然后痛苦地叫着往后蜷缩，用手捂住脑袋，感到光线像把匕首般扎进他的双眼，一路穿透他的脑袋，刺穿了那些似在漂浮又似游离其外的泡泡。猛烈的头痛报复似地侵袭着他。

“停下。” 杰森毫无同情心地说。他把提姆捂在脸上的双手挪开，迫使他睁开眼睛。手电筒的光照到提姆眼中时，仿佛刺入他的灵魂，他忍住了抽泣。“我要检查一下你有没有脑震荡。”

“没有脑震荡,” 提姆虚弱地回答，但眼前的幻觉应该已经知道这一点了，因为他们一回到泰坦基地就马上做了检查。电筒被关上了，提姆紧闭着眼睛蜷缩在椅子上，呼吸不稳，眼泪流了出来。

“嗯哼，你表现得神志不清，不能怪我检查你,” 杰森毫无歉意地说。

提姆感觉脑袋被钉住了，他把手指按在太阳穴上，克制住了一声轻轻的哀鸣。“你真刻薄，” 提姆无力地指责道。杰森以前从不刻薄。他曾经给提姆买过一次冰淇淋，当时杰森还是罗宾，提姆拿着相机跟着他。

“哦，替代品，你一无所知。”

替代品。因为提姆现在是罗宾了。因为杰森死了。他的眼泪流得更凶了。

“所以，你到底出了什么问题?”

没有什么问题。一切都出了问题。提姆就是所有的问题。他必须成为罗宾，但是提摩西· 德雷克的声音不停地戳着痛处。他不够好。他不是杰森。他很努力，但还是配不上蝙蝠侠，配不上他的队伍。他失败了，因为得到的情报出错，他没发现那儿被装了一颗炸弹，他的队伍因此受伤了，他必须知道哪儿出的错，他正在查，咖啡没了，他必须做完才睡，但他不能思考了，他……

戴着手套的手指合上他的嘴唇时，提姆才意识到自己在大声说话。一声难掩怒气的低吼：“天杀的，替代品。”

粗重的喘息，一道压抑的低哮，最终没入不快的呼气声里。

水流声响起时，咖啡的气味消失了。“你需要去睡觉。”

提姆发出无声的抗议声。他需要修好咖啡机，煮一壶咖啡，然后把整个事情搞定，他试图弄清上次任务出了什么问题，以及如何确保不会重蹈覆辙。他死后自会长眠。

“相信我，鸟宝宝，死亡并不像人们想象的那么简单,” 杰森气冲冲地说，用力抓住了他的肩膀，“来吧。上去。”

提姆跟着肩上的拉力而动，不管怎样他都需要离开这把椅子。他把手撑在桌子上，撑直了。或许是他的动作急了些。

周围突然旋转起来，灯光像是阵阵的剧痛向他攻过来。他的胃里翻江倒海，脑袋里像有什么在以不和睦的节奏胡乱敲击着，响亮而刺耳，搅和着结成结，将他撕碎——

他原以为地板的触感会比头疼更厉害。

“我不是来干这个的。”一个低沉的声音在耳边嘟哝着，听起来很委屈。

但是提姆无法保持神志了。他耳边响着一个温暖的心跳声。灯光消失后的黑暗让他感到平静舒适。寂静在他周围轻柔地吟唱。

楼梯咯吱作响，接着是门把手转动的声音。提姆被推了一下，呻吟起来。但当他的脑袋靠上一个柔软、冰凉的什么东西，提姆心满意足地安静下来。床单裹到身上，有什么轻轻地梳理他的几缕头发。

“只是因为你没有偷我的神奇女侠杯子，替代品。”

他沉入了黑暗。

————————————

提姆的太阳穴抽动着，他发出嘶嘶的声音，但是头痛的症状已经减轻了很多。他睡眼惺忪地盯着自己的笔记本电脑——他记得自己搜索过情报，下楼喝过咖啡，还做过关于杰森的怪梦。显然，他也在昏迷前完成了报告，因为电脑中呈现出打得整整齐齐的报告。

这不是他第一次无意识中有所突破了。提姆耸耸肩，找咖啡去了。

————————————

提姆盯着面前的对手，感到一种熟悉的不快——他觉得自己以前好像见过这身行头。

“红头罩，” 对着另一名义警，他握紧了自己的长棍。

红头罩笑了——发出一种机械化的粗糙声音。“这回不叫我咖啡机了，替代品? ” 他低吼。

他在说什么？

哦，哦，不。那只是个梦。那一定是个梦。拜托，拜托，让那只是一场梦吧。

“杰森?” 提姆虚弱地问道。

红头罩打开头盔，把它扯了下来，露出这个长大了的男孩——前额一缕白发，绿眼闪烁，满脸不快。

长棍从提姆颤抖的手中滑落，他举起双手捂住脸——罗宾面具遮不住他的猛然涨得通红的脸。他不敢相信自己竟然叫杰森作咖啡机。他的——罗宾——杰森还活着，提姆喋喋不休地说要找咖啡，指责他刻薄，而且，而且——

等等，杰森还活着。

杰森去过泰坦塔。

杰森听到了他的胡言乱语。

杰森把他抱到了床上。

提姆会为此尴尬一辈子的。

“现在就动手杀了我,” 提姆低声说，他的双颊滚烫。

杰森只是放声大笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢作者envysparkler和我机智的Beta 时之雩，谢谢闺蜜丫丫也帮了忙  
> 春节快乐，希望大家2021大吉大利，健康如意！


End file.
